User blog:Master ventus/Blog where you can find Pokemon X
Once again Pokemon X and Y is really close to coming out, without hesitation time to get into what's been announced. Well first off, after long last we finally see the new evolutions of Froakie, Chespin and Fennekin with english names too, also some other new Pokemon. Quilladin.png|Quilladin (reminds me of Pignite) Braixen.png|Braixen (it learns Psychic, woah it's not fighting type) Frogadier.png|Frogadier (I'm probably gonna get Froakie now) Mewtwo-Mega_X.png|Mega Mewtwo (exclusive to Pokemon X) Mega Garchomp.png|Mega Garchomp Pyroar-Male.png|Pyroar-Male Pyroar-Female.png|Pyroar-Female Meowstic-Male.png|Meowstic-Male Meowstic-Female.png|Meowstic - Female Tyrunt.png|Tyrunt (new fossil Pokemon) And also a look on some of the new characters- Team Flare Scientists.png|Team Flare Scientists Xerosic.png|Xerosic Diantha.png|Diantha (she looks like she might be Elite Four) Also some news for Pokemon Anime news, a new Side Story has been revealed where Cilan finally meets Brock (yes), and leaves to go to Johto with his Pansage (no) I was kinda hoping he would travel with Ash in Kalos. Also for Pokemon X and Y anime, there is some speculation that Clemont will be traveling with Ash in Kalos along with Serena, there's isn't any actual proof besides thisif you look really closely at the poster for Pokemon X and Y anime you can that Clemont and Serena are with Ash. I guess I was expecting Shauna and Trevor to travel with Ash. To wrap things up, of course the Pokemon X and Y trading cards are coming out soon they will be called Collection X and Collection Y, Collection X with obviously include Xerneas and Collection Y will include Yveltal. Update: As an update, both Pokemon X & Y will allow you customize you're trainer for the first time, with the help of Diantha. Also the names of the female scientists, the one with purple hair is Celosia, the one with orange hair is Aliana, the one with green hair is Bryony and the one with blue hair is Mable (not a fat old ladies name). Update #2: Pokemon X&Y TCG is going to be released in Feb. 5, 2014 (seems to late, but I'll just deal with it). A new pack of cards are coming out called the "Kalos Starter Pack", and they all look really nice. Chespin Pack.jpg|Chespin Pack Fennekin Pack.jpg|Fennekin Pack Kalos Starter Pack.jpg|All Three Kalos Starter Packs. Fairy Type Card.jpg|Fairy Type Card Update #3: For other news, Mega Charizard has another Mega Evolution for Pokemon X only (Pokemon X seems to be getting all the cool stuff, like Mewtwo X) anyway for those who haven't seen the Nintendo Direct, then Professor Sycamore doesn't give you Froakie, Fennekin and Chespin and you're friend does instead, Professor Sycamore gives you the three starters from the Kanto region (Squirtle, Bulbasaur & Charmander) and they will also have Mega Evolutions for Blastoise, Venusaur and Charizard. Mega Charizard Y.png|Mega Charizard (Pokemon Y) Mega Charizard X.png|Mega Charizard X (exactly what I mean when I say X gets all the cool stuff) And the best part about it is, Mega Charizard in Pokemon X is finally a Dragon Type. http://images.wikia.com/vampirediaries/images/5/5d/Bbt_celebration-gif_medium.gif Update #4: And this will probably be the best update of all, first off only a few more days until X & Y is released and the final evolutions for the Kalos Starters have been revealed. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131010162230/pokemon/images/7/74/650.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131010162230/pokemon/images/3/35/651.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131010162230/pokemon/images/8/83/652.png And the final evolution of Chespin you see right there is called Burigaron (certainly not what I expected it to look like, but I'm getting Froakie anyway). http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131010162231/pokemon/images/d/d5/655.png Also the new evolving of Fennekin has been shown as well called Mafoxy (certainly not what I expected either). http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131010162232/pokemon/images/5/57/658.png And Froakie's evolving is what you see above called Gekkouga. Also there's going to be a new Mega Evolution for Aggron, Tyranitar and Gengar. In other news more information has been released for the Pokemon XY Anime, Ash is going to have a Fletchling that knows Air Cutter and Froakie (you better evolve) that knows Bubble. Clemont is going to have a Chespin (didn't see that coming)and a Bunnelby, and Serena will have a Fennekin. Category:Blog posts